Mikuru Natsuki
is one of the newest main characters in Season 2 of the Aikatsu! series. She is partnered with Mizuki Kanzaki, forming the duo unit WM. Her primary brand is Vivid Kiss. Bio Appearance Mikuru is a fair-skinned girl with red and purple dual-colored eyes. She has sandy blonde hair that is commonly styled into two half-pigtails which are held up with a yellow heart barrette on the left and blue star barrette on the right. Sometimes her hair is in a ponytail and held with a single barrette instead. She has noticeable streaks of pink through her hair. Personality Mikuru is a sweet girl who is very energetic and well-meaning. She is very bright and loves flowers. She also has a talent with clothing. She is rather free-spirited and casts her miracle, Mikuru's Miracle, upon stage and in everyday life. Due to her expertise with flowers, she likes to compare everything with them. Background Mikuru was born in Denmark, but moved to Japan when she was three years old. At some point, years later, she and her family started a gardening shop close to the sea. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Idunn's forms are called . By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Idunn can activate one of three finishing moves based on her current Arms form: , , or . is Idunn's default form undersuit which is briefly seen during Idunn's transformation sequence, before the Armor Part attaches or when she changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit, rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Idunn's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through the Rider Indicator. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions. IdunFaceplate.png|Rider Indicator - Ringo= Ringo Arms is Idunn's apple-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Forbidden Ringo Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapons are the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter. As Idunn, Touka was shown to fight off against Kurokage Troopers and had the advantage against Zangetsu Watermelon Arms. However, this form is still inferior to that of a New Generation Rider and Touka was quickly defeated by Zangetsu Shin. After Touka's death at the hands of Ryoma Sengoku, the Ringo Lockseed was given to Kaito Kumon where it was destroyed after usage from the latter. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Idunn's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used. Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Sword Bringer - One of Idunn Ringo Arms' personal weapons **Apple Reflecter - One of Idunn Ringo Arms' personal weapons Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Cancer. *Her favourite foods are ice cream and soda. *Her speciality is gardening and remaking outfits. *Mikuru made cameo appearances in Episode 73 and Episode 75 prior to making herofficial debut is in Episode 78. **This makes her the fourth idol to have more than one cameo debut (following Ran, Sora, and Maria respectively) and the second to have them both as non-speaking roles (the first being Sora). *She is the second idol to have half twin-tails as her hair style. *Mikuru is the second character in season two to not share her singer with another character. **She is also the second to have a new member of STAR☆ANIS as her singer (both first being Akari). **As of season three, she now shares her singing voice with Sumire Hikami. This makes Mikuru the first of the first generation main characters to share her singing voice with a second generation main character. *She is the first main idol to have highlights. *Mikuru works as a flower shop gardener. **This makes her the third idol to have a job outside of her idol work. *As a coincidence, Mizuki and Mikuru's names both start with "Mi", and their surnames both end with "ki". *Mikuru is the only main character who never participated in a drama audition. *Due to the fact that she was never a student at an idol school, thus her lack of school dresses, Mikuru is the only main idol that doesn't have a definite color scheme nor her own eyecatch. **This makes her the first main idol to never attend an idol school. **This also makes her the first main idol to not own a basic coord. Gallery Lockseed list by cometcomics-d73gzdg.png|Mikuru's Blank Yomotsuheguri Lockseed Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Evil turned Good